Trials of the World, Chapter 0 - Rando
Hello everyone~, how are you doing?~ I hope you're doing well. I've decided to make a few Chapter 0s so that I can give everyone an overview detailing the many characters' past in Trials of the World. (1/18/2015: I literally write a few words then stop. Rando's story is progressimg so slowly, haha~.) (1/26/2015: Ah, Kaze wo Sagashite. Listening to you has given me the willpower to finishing Rando's story~) (1/27/2015: I've made some grammatical errors before, and I've fixed all that I've found. Please forgive me for my mistakes previously, haha~) (4/30/2015) Updated the format to the standard format I use nowadays~. (1/16/2016) Opening Youtube link fixed, since the old one wasn't functional. So, without further ado, here is Rando's backstory~. Chapter 0 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Kaze wo Sagashite Setting: An Island in West Blue known as Smear Island. This island is one of the more bigger islands within West Blue, containing three differing towns, however, being very far apart from each other. The names of these towns are Tar Town, Torch Town and Fuego Town. Smear Island is known for its ruthless citizens, especially for those located in Torch Town. Torch Town is infamous for its annual "Spring Cleaning" event. It's an event where two members of the household, no matter how young or old, are sent out to fight against all their neighbors in a Battle Royale. However, of course, the members of the household decides who fights and who stays. The purpose of this event? There is none, it is merely a game, or rather "tradition" since long ago. The Marines, sadly, have made no attempt to go to Smear Island and stop these heinous acts, and as such, the population of Torch Town dwindles every year. ~Smear Island, 20 years ago~ A loud screeching is heard from the pole in the center of the town. The only speaker within the entire town, and its only purpose is to alert Torch Town residents of the annual Spring Cleaning event. The majority of the residents rush out of their homes, anxiously awaiting for the announcer to speak of the details of the event. Announcer: "Yes, yes. It's that time of year again. The most anticipated time of the year has come to us at last! Spring Cleaning!" The residents outside roar in excitement, hardly containing themselves. However, after a while, they one by one suddenly be quiet so they could hear the details of their favored time of the year. Announcer: "As always, I, your announcer, will specify the details of this event so that those that are new to event will be aware of the rules! Rule #1: Each household must send out two members of their household maximum. If you lack a member, you will be targeted for the beginning of the event, no matter what your reason is for the lack of numbers. Rule #2: Any, and all items within your possession can be used. There are no restrictions. You are free to do whatever you feel comfortable! Rule #3: You must stay within Torch Town. Anyone that tries to leave the area will be hunted and killed. Rule #4: There are no winners, only losers who lose their life here. Consider yourself lucky for surviving through the entire event if you do. Finally, Rule #5: You may not disturb those that are not participating within the event. If you do, you will be targeted... These are the rules of Spring Cleaning. The event will begin tomorrow at noon and will end 4 hours after that. So, prepare yourselves!" The residents roar in excitement once more, and even some are incapable of controlling themselves, that they already started injuring those around them. '' ''However, there was one family that didn't want any part of this. They've tried to leave the town, and get to a different town, but the residents don't allow anyone to leave. Here lies Rando's family. Character Profile: Rando's Mother, Lua, Age 45 Lua: sighing despairingly "It's that time of year again. The time in which we all have to fight our neighbors in a blood-thirsty Battle Royale..." she looks out the window, seeing the cheering crowd "We've been lucky to survive for these years. However, eventually, our luck will run out. Trying to escape this cursed town is near impossible. If we even just mention the idea of escaping, you'll surely be hunted by the townsfolk. We can't keep living like this Yen." Character Profile: Rando's Father, Yen, Age 48 Yen: putting his newspaper down "Heh... How long has it been since we've thought of leaving this awful town? Right when Rando was born... 17 years ago," he sighs "I gotta say though, what made us even consider coming to this town? What in the world were we thinking? We heard the rumors. What drove us to come to this cursed island and this cursed town? Even I can't answer that, honey. However, we gotta keep fighting... For Rando. If we disappear... Who knows wha-" and with that, Yen is slapped in the face by his wife. Lua: angered and panting "Don't you even think about it! We've been here for 17 years protecting our child. It's what we must do! We WILL keep fighting for him. We can't allow for him to experience this torture they call "tradition"!" Yen: sighs "Of course. However, even we have our limits. Eventually our time will come. And I always fear the upcoming event is the one in which we die. Come on, you can't say that you haven't thought about it." Lua: looks down with a sorrow look on her face "...I have. I can't lie. I fear for it every time I hear that announcer. It makes me sick to my stomach. Thinking that if we are to fall here... Rando will have to suffer through this, and possibly suffer the same fate. That's why... We must continue fighting no matter what. Even if it means forever..." Yen stands up from his chair and goes to his wife to comfort her, while around the corner, there is a person laying against the opposite side of the wall. Rando overheard everything his parent's discussed. He looks down at the floor and then runs to his room. ~The next day~ A loud screeching is heard from the center of the town. It was once again the Announcer, getting ready to announce the event's beginning. Announcer: "Good afternoon Torch Town residents!" and with that, several residents were roaring in excitement. "Are you ready for Spring Cleaning?! Of course ya are! Now, the rules were explained yesterday. And, it's two minutes to noon. I hope you're ready for another exciting event, because whether you are or not, the event will begin! Now, this year's event is rather unique. Instead of ending 4 hours after noon, we will end this year's event when the sun completely goes down! Meaning, more fun for everyone!" the Announcer sounds a loud horn within the speaker, radiating within the entirety of Torch Town, signaling the event has begun. "Alrighty! That's the sound to start! Begin Spring Cleaning! Have fun!" With that, several residents already started rushing to their opponents. You can already hear the loud footsteps, the clashing of weapons, the fires burning some houses, the screaming of fallen citizens, and the roars of those that are still participating. This is Spring Cleaning. A dreadful event in which no one wins, but can only lose. What you lose is simply your life. A tradition with no purpose, simply to kill those around you for your own personal enjoyment. Rando's father and mother are defending themselves in front of their own home with their very dull scimitars. Many wounds have been received because of the several residents attacking them." Resident #1': "Gahahahahaaaaaa. You and your ideas of leaving this wonderful utopia are finally at an end. You two always believed that you could try to escape, but you were too scared to do so. You can barely even fight this year. Is this the end for you foolish people?!" A clash is heard from the Resident who just spoke with Rando's father's scimitar. Yen: "Guh... Even with my dreams... I can't allow you to harm my family!" he tried taking several swings, and in the end missed every single one, allowing several openings for the resident. Resident #2: "Heh, it's a shame such a beautiful woman has to die here, don't you think? However, that is the rules of our lovely event," being said in a very sarcastic manner, and even bowing in front of Rando's mother. Resident #3: laughing crazily, barely able to contain themselves "I AGREE. Such FOoLisHneSSSSSSSS. DIE DIE DIE!" Both residents attacked Lua relentlessly, not allowing her a single opening. Sustaining several wounds, until the crazed resident is preparing a final swing in which it'll end her life. The arrogant resident clashed with her a final time, in which her weapon flew off, leaving Lua wide open. Resident #3: "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAA. DIE DIE DIE!" And with that, a large swing was taken. Lua screamed, closing her eyes, fearful of her death. A loud scream was heard in the process. However, noticing it wasn't hers, she opened her eyes. It was her husband standing in front of her and facing her with his arms stretched out to protect her. However, he sustained a large hole within his chest where his heart is located. He has blood rushing out of his mouth. Yen: bleeding horribly, and having minimal energy to speak "S-sorry sweetie," and with that, a loud thud hit the ground, marking the death of Yen. '' ''Lua looked at her husband's dead body and froze. She was unable to move or speak. Resident #1: "Oh? He died? Poor thing. I was hoping to kill him. Seems you got to him first, hm?" Resident #3: "YESSSSSSS. DEATH. HE IS DEAD. Now... ONE FINAL PERSON!" The third resident rushed towards her, preparing for a swing in which it'd kill her. However, Lua escaped her trance and escaped from the three residents, having all three pursue her. At that moment, a door to their home was opened. Rando stepped out of his house very slowly, feeling very ill at the sight of his now deceased father. He slowly walked over, inspecting the body. He starts tearing up, and suddenly bursts out crying. With that, he lets out a large scream that is heard throughout a good portion of the town. Many residents laughing at whoever was screaming's misfortune. Lua was still running away from her pursuers, until she reached the center of the town, where she was completely surrounded. All the residents laughing, knowing she is finally finished. And with that, they all rushed in and stabbed her with their weapons. She falls backward into the fountain's water, tainting it with her red blood, changing the water to a dark red. And with that, Rando's parents fell at the hands of Spring Cleaning. A loud boom is heard from several houses, in which they've caught on fire severely. This, alerting several residents, allowed for Rando to escape Torch Town in its mass confusion with tears streaming down his face. Halfway to Tar Town, Rando looks back at his former "home"." Character Profile: Rando, Age 17 Rando: "You will all pay for what you've done to my parents... You will PAY!" and with that, Rando continued running toward Tar Town. ~5 years forward~ The fires can be seen from Torch Town, meaning that Spring Cleaning is upon it once more. It's been 5 years since Rando's parents have suffered the fate of the torturous event. A figure is seen, with a scabbard on his left side, slowly walking toward Torch Town. As he walks closer, the screams, the smoke, the clashing of weapons can be heard more clearly. He unsheathes his sword as he draws nearer, but is stopped by a resident who just killed another. Resident: "Ey. What do you think you're doing? This is a private event. Scram kid." The figure stood there, not following the resident's orders. Resident: "Wise guy, eh? Fine, then pre-" with that, the resident fell to the ground, sliced in half on his stomach. The figure continued moving within the town, slicing those that got in his way. Until he stopped in front of a resident who was chasing another. The resident looks at the figure in a confused look, and then suddenly realizes who he is. Resident #3 from 5 years ago: "I know YOUUUUUU. You're that boy that that lady DIED FROM. HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA. My LUCKY day. I get to KILL YOU TOOOO..." much like the first resident that tried to stop the figure, they were sliced in half, leaving them within a pool of their blood. The figure looked around, at the many dead bodies, the blood everywhere, the constant clashing of swords, the roaring fire and smoke that appeared from it, the ruined state the town was in. With that, they finally snapped, and went on their own killing spree. Killing all the residents in sight, even those that are within their own home. Eldery, adults, kids and babies alike. He made sure to wipe out every member of Torch Town, leaving no survivors but himself. ~At sea, near Smear Island~ Marine: "Sir! We are near Smear Island. It seems that Spring Cleaning is happening at Torch Town currently, Sir!" Character Profile: Marine Commander, Ze, Age 35 Ze: smoking a cigar "So it seems. Is everyone ready?" Marine: "Yes, Sir! Sir!" Ze: "Good..." ~Smear Island, Torch Town~ The flames of the houses are roaring, however, aside from the sound of the fire burning down houses, all other sounds are nonexistent. A figure is sitting on a large bloody pile of people, with his sword thrusted within the back of one. Footsteps are heard, and he looks up at the many Marine soldiers who come running, trying to surround him. From behind the Marines in front of him, Ze steps forward, wishing to talk to the figure. Ze: throwing his cigar at a burning house, he begins speaking "So, you're the one who caused this whole mess, eh? I gotta say, I'm impressed. For a sole person to eliminate everyone within this town... Despite everything going on... You're not normal. Who are you?" and with that, he smirks at the figure. Figure: staring blankly at Ze, he opens his mouth and utters "Rando." Ze: "Rando, eh? Heh, you'd be a great addition to the Marines. Why don't you join under me? You can be second-in-command if you'd like. What do you say?" he extends his hand to Rando, hoping for Rando to agree to his terms. Character Profile: Rando, Age 22 Rando: staring blankly at him once again, he once more begins speaking "You knew of what went on here..." Ze: a shocked expression appears on his face. "What?" Rando: "I lost my father and mother to this heinous event... And you Marines did nothing to stop this horrid thing... For 22 years... I've had to experience this. You World Government officials are complete jokes. Being unable to handle this task..." Rando releases his sword from the corpse's back. "Your lives are forfeit. You don't deserve to hold the title of "Justice"." With that, Rando sliced several Marines near him. The Marines began attacking, and the others started shooting at Rando. Rando received a few gun wounds, but no wounds from the blades trying to attack him. Eventually, all Marines fell, and only Ze was left. Ze: angered severely, grinding his teeth "I've had enough of this! I'll show you what it means to attack the World Government!" Ze charges at Rando with his fist, but Rando dodges it, giving Ze a gash at his right side. Ze, despite being injured, uses his right arm and hits Rando in the face, sending him back a little. Rando is dazed for a moment. Ze uses this to try to attack Rando from the air by hammering down his fist on Rando, but Rando recovers from his wound and dodges. Ze looks at the direction in which Rando escaped to, and received a cut on his right eye. Ze picks his fist from the ground and charges at Rando, with which Rando does the same. They are both on either side of each other, with Rando's back facing Ze's back, their weapons of choice extended outward. Ze screams in pain as blood rushes out from his chest and splatters everywhere. He then falls to the ground with a thud. Rando looks at the sky with his victory, and then passes out on the ground. Play: Trials of the World, Ending #1, Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 1 <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter-> Category:Stories Category:Trials of the World Category:Yumoz